Yusei's Birthday
by IraMochaAnime-SAO
Summary: It's Yusei's birthday and he doesn't want to make a big deal out of it, but what will he do if Akiza is the only one who doesn't show up...?


A sudden banging on the front door startled Yusei as he was working on his duel runner. He stopped working, knowing exactly what was going to happen next, and walked over to the door, opening it. As it opened, Crow, Jack and the twins all fell in on the floor as they had been leaning on the door. Yusei smiled, _same as ever._

A chorus of 'happy birthday Yusei' rang through the room as Yusei face-palmed.

'I thought I told you not to make a big deal about this…' Yusei muttered, half to himself.

'Too bad! You can't avoid us all day y'know Yus' exclaimed Crow, being the first to get up from the floor, where Jack was trying to untangle himself from the twins.

'I've been doing great so far' said Yusei.

Since he got up this morning, Yusei had been avoiding Crow and the others, managing not to see them all day until now.

'You actually lasted longer than last year, you made it to 12:00 today!' Crow joked,

In previous years, Yusei had never managed to stay away from Crow, he managed to find him no matter how much Yusei wished otherwise. Just then, Yusei noticed an absence from their group.

'Hey guys, where's Akiza?' he asked, his brow furrowing.

At this, Crow smiled, 'sorry Yus, we haven't seen your girlfriend today'.

'Enough Crow, she's not my girlfriend' said Yusei, immediately turning to go back to his runner.

Jack laughed, 'he's never going to admit it Crow, and he'll just keep pining for her for the rest of his life'.

Crow scowled at Jack, 'like you with Carly? Huh?'

Jack immediately reddened, 'that's different' he muttered.

'Come on, I want to give Yusei my present already!' yelled Leo, roughly pushing past the two boys.

Luna followed, only not as rough as her brother.

The twins bounded down the steps, running over to Yusei with a box in each of their hands.

'You guys didn't need to get me a gift you know' said Yusei, leaning back on his heels as he crouched down to them.

'Yeah, but we still did' said Leo.

'You've done a lot for us, it seemed only fair that we do something for you as well' Luna added.

Yusei smiled, taking the boxes from them.

Jack and Crow came over, both of them also giving a gift to Yusei.

'And don't say that we aren't allowed to give you presents okay, you're supposed to get presents for your birthday' said Crow, grinning.

'I only got you one cause it would seem stupid if I was the only one not to' said Jack, smirking a little.

Yusei smiled.

A little while later, after Yusei had opened his gifts and Crow had produced a cake he had hidden in the kitchen, there was another knock on the door. Yusei quickly got up and jogged to the door. He opened it to see Carly and Mina, and he couldn't help his face from falling slightly. He had hoped it was Akiza.

'Hey Yusei!' said Carly, producing a small wrapped package, behind her, Mina produced another.

'Guys thanks really, come on in, Jack's here!' Yusei said, pointing to the blonde-haired duelist sitting at the table drinking coffee.

Both women immediately forgot about Yusei and rushed over to Jack, which was exactly what he had been hoping for.

Yusei closed the door, unable to help the frown from crossing over his face.

He didn't really expect anyone to celebrate his birthday, after all Crow and Jack were the only ones who knew when his birthday even was, but subconsciously he supposed he _had_ really been hoping Akiza would come to see him today. He shook his head, pushing those feelings aside.

He turned around, heading back down to his runner and picking up the new tools Crow had bought him.

'No way, you are not working today!' exclaimed Crow, seeming to suddenly appear at his side.

'What? But why-' started Yusei.

'I may have bought you those tools, but I forbid you from using them today!' said Crow, plucking them out of Yusei's hands.

'Hey!' exclaimed Yusei, grabbing at the tools, but Crow had already thrown them to Jack, who was never going to give them back. Also, Yusei had a chance of getting them off Crow, but Jack was taller than even he was so he didn't have a shot.

He scowled, crossing his arms and glaring at his two friends. Everyone laughed at his stubbornness and Yusei sighed.

It was getting late, and Akiza still hadn't come by. Yusei's frustration was starting to get the better of him.

'Come on Yus, lighten up' demanded Jack for the millionth time.

'Yeah, Akiza will come later I bet' said Leo.

'It's not that' exclaimed Yusei, shooting a look at Crow for having started this whole thing earlier.

'Leave it alone Leo, he's in denial' said Jack, getting up and walking over to Mina and Carly.

'I'm not in denial!' said Yusei.

'You're not in denial about what Yusei?' asked a familiar voice.

Yusei looked over to the open garage door, seeing Akiza standing there, the moonlight casting shadows across her face.

_She looks so beautiful_, he thought.

'He's in denial about you' said Leo, before Yusei could stop him.

'What?' said Akiza, confusion crossing over her blushing features.

Yusei face-palmed again as a quick look of panic crossed over Leo's face.

'Uh, n-nobody, I-I mean n-nothing!' stammered Leo, quickly walking away.

'What did he mean Yusei?' asked Akiza.

'He was just kidding, it's really nothing to worry about Akiza'.

'But… never mind I guess' murmured Akiza.

_I've been hiding my feelings for so long, maybe I should tell her tonight_, Yusei pondered.

'Hey Akiza?'

'Yes Yusei?'

'We've been friends for a really long time now and I-I, er, wh-what I mean to s-say is…' Yusei trailed off, feeling a stammer enter his voice.

'You what?' asked Akiza, suddenly inches away from him.

'I just…' he didn't know how to put it into words so he just leaned in as Akiza leaned in at the same time. Their lips almost touching when a loud crash erupted from behind them, causing them to jump apart.

They looked, seeing Crow on the floor with a very angry Jack on top of him.

Yusei ran over pulling Jack off Crow, as Jack elbowed him in the stomach in the process.

Yusei flinched, letting go of him.

'What's going on?' asked Yusei, looking between Jack and Crow.

'I just said that Jack and Carly make a cute couple-'

'We are not a couple!' yelled Jack.

'No? Well you should be!' exclaimed Crow.

Yusei got in between them before any bloodshed occurred.

'Okay, why don't you two take it easy and just settle down for a while okay?!' said Yusei.

Both duelists stalked to opposite corners of the room, the twins following Crow, Mina and Carly following Jack.

Yusei sighed, 'man those two never take a break'.

'Yeah, no kidding' said Akiza.

They turned to eachother, both of them wondering what would have happened if they hadn't been interrupted.

'So, what were you saying earlier?' asked Akiza, her face reddening.

'I-' Yusei broke off, realizing just how idiotic it was that he was scared to admit his feelings for her. The worst thing that could happen would be if Akiza didn't return his feelings, which in all fairness, she probably wouldn't. He wasn't afraid anymore.

'I'm in love with you Akiza' he said, the blush vanishing from his face. Her eyes began to water as she stared deeply into his eyes. 'I'll understand if you don't feel the same way, but I don't want that to change anything between us'.

'You're in love with me?' she asked, a smile beginning to form on her face.

'Yes I am, wh-why are you smiling?' he replied, frowning.

'Because, I love you' she said, tears falling from her eyes.

Yusei froze, he did not expect that. He expected her to be nice about it but he definitely didn't expect her to love him back.

She smiled at him and suddenly the world went away and there was just Yusei and Akiza. He felt his heart thrumming, almost bursting with the amount of love he felt for the woman in front of him. He was in love. With her. With Akiza.

He felt like he was dreaming, she couldn't possibly love him back. And yet she did. She loved him.

He leaned in as she leaned in. And this time, nothing stopped their lips from touching. Nothing stopped their first kiss. Until…

There was a loud _pop! _And as Yusei and Akiza jerked apart, they found everyone around them cheering and confetti falling around them.

'What's going on?' asked Yusei and Akiza together.

'Took you guys long enough to get together!' exclaimed Crow, grinning madly from ear to ear.

'Really though, the swooning glances and the occasional heartfelt speeches were becoming too much' said Jack, rolling his eyes.

'I think it's romantic!' said Luna, her eyes shining.

'Yeah, well I think they should just go where everyone else can't see them' muttered Leo, earning him a poke from Luna.

'Alright, whatever' muttered Yusei turning back to Akiza, who was smiling.

'I still have to give you my gift' said Akiza.

Yusei groaned inwardly, following Akiza as she led him to her bag.

She pulled out a small unwrapped box, giving it to Yusei.

He opened it, his eyes widening when he saw the small locket inside.

'Akiza this is beautiful!' he said, lifting it out carefully.

Opening it, he saw a picture that must have been taken a while ago. Yusei was holding the WRGP trophy and Jack, Crow and Akiza were beside them and Leo was aiming a fizzing bottle of champagne at Luna.

'It was the only picture I had of you laughing' Akiza said, sadness shadowing her features.

'What is it? What's wrong?' asked Yusei.

'You should laugh more, you light up the room when you do Yusei' she said, smiling at him.

'I promise I'll laugh more, but only if you do' he said, grasping her hand in his.

'I guess it's a deal' she said, taking his other hand and they shared another kiss as their friends argued and laughed around them.


End file.
